Halloween Role Reversal
by oceanchic13
Summary: It's Halloween and newly dating Lena and Stef go out for some fun.


Role Reversal

Lena  
I've always loved Halloween even though I hate being scared. So -I guess besides the vampires and monsters -I love Halloween. I love the ability to be someone else temporarily. I am always the good one; the good student, the good teacher/administrator, the good girlfriend so I feel like this is the one time I can step out and be bad, be wicked, be naughty. I laugh at the thought that I'm so good I need the permission of the "bad" holiday to step out of character. I do think it's odd though that my normally mischievous girlfriend seems completely indifferent to this particular holiday. Between her sick sense of humor and sweet tooth I would have assumed this would be one of her favorite days but I do love it every time I learn something new about this woman. It's a little ridiculous how hard and deep I have fallen for her. Brandon's dad will have him for that night and my friends Jenna and Kelly are having a party so once I convince Stef to get a costume we should be set for an extra fun night. Personally I am hoping she lets me wear her uniform. God, ever since I first saw her in uniform I get turned on by it - minus that horrible gun. Who would have ever thought I'd fall for a cop?

Stef

I hate Halloween, even though I love scary movies. I don't know if it's because I'be worked this holiday too many times as a cop and have seen too many "tricks" gone wrong or because I see enough bad things on a daily basis I don't need to see extra but I think it also has something to do with the fact that I have been hiding behind a mask my whole life and now that I'm free of that I just hate the thought of hiding who I am anymore, even for the day. I do think it's funny though that my normally skittish girlfriend seems to be a huge fan of this holiday. She has been dropping hints of costumes and a party, I really hope she doesn't want to do one of those lame couples costumes. Although I know that I will eventually cave because I absolutely melt every time she locks those big brown eyes on me and would do anything she asks, I just hope it's not too embarrassing. She did mention something about tricks and treats after the party if I behave, so I guess I can be bribed after all.

Lena  
So with some convincing (aka suggestive bribery) Stef agreed to let me wear the uniform for my costume. The shirt fit and she borrowed some longer pants from a friend on the force- no gun (thankfully not even a plastic one)- and she even found me cute fake badge. She really is adorable and she's going to thank me later for letting me keep the handcuffs. The only thing I'm worried about is that she is being pretty secretive about her costume. I thought we could pair up and do a cute couples thing, like maybe she could be a criminal or something but the look of horror on her face when I suggested it made me laugh so hard that I dropped it entirely. It doesn't really matter, this is our first Halloween together and I'm just so happy being with her I could care less what she wears or even better what she ends up not wearing.

Stef  
I've manage to keep my costume idea to myself and if Lena wants to be in uniform for the night that's fine with me. Maybe because I have to wear it all of the time the sex appeal of the uniform is lost on me but Lena in anything (or nothing haha) is amazingly sexy so it should be an interesting night. I am a little worried she insisted on keeping the cuffs. Well, whatever, if she want to be in my uniform I plan on being in hers. Dressing "sexy" isn't in my comfort zone but I haven't been in my comfort zone since meeting her. I've never met anyone that makes me so tongue tied and flustered in my whole life while at the same time making me feel so centered and alive. Since the party is tomorrow I better get my butt in gear to get everything I need. Since she is picking me up I can't wait to see the look on her face when I open the door... maybe it will convince her that we should stay in to trick AND treat.

Lena  
Getting dressed in the uniform is a little weird. I now get what Stef means about it making her feel safe, like its a suit of armor. Maybe it's the confidence it gives that increases the sexiness factor but I definitely feel like going on the offensive tonight. I hope I can make it though the party without shoving Stef into a bathroom and taking her right there. The saving grace will be that, knowing Stef, her costume will probably be a zombie or something scary and unsexy. On the other hand she is so hot she could show up as a mummy and I'd be turned on. Regardless, it will still be fun to get out to a party, I love Brandon but we definitely need some social adult time. I think Jenna and the gang will be surprised by my costume choice and I can't wait for them to get to know Stef better. I know they will love her but I want her to get to know my friends better since this relationship is getting pretty intense. I don't want to jinx myself but I just can't imagine spending any other holiday with anyone besides Stef ever again.

As I head to pick up Stef I'm still a little nervous about her costume and why she didn't want to send me a pic. I know she doesn't have to get into Halloween as much as I do but I at least hope she will have fun at the party. After knocking on the door, Stef answers and I'm grateful I was leaning against the wall! I'm not sure exactly what is going on maybe she forgot it's a costume party - she seems to be dressed not in costume but still... hot. That is the shortest...wait- only skirt-I've seen her in and what is she holding- some kind of stick? After catching my breath and stuttering a few time I finally have to ask.

Stef  
Oh I wish I had my phone just to get a picture of Lena's face when I open the door. On a side note, I was wrong, that uniform is damn sexy on her and by the look on her face I just might be able to convince her to stay in. Clearly my outfit had the intended surprise factor since for the first time in months my oh-so-smart girlfriend seems to be stuttering and speechless. When she finally gets around to asking what I'm dressed up as I simply reply "her". When she looks even more confused I clarify with "sexy teacher" and wickedly smack the ruler into my palm.

Lena  
Oh my god, I almost fainted on her porch when she opened the door. Every day she surprises me and this costume was definitely a surprise. In the back of mind it also registered that she she said "me" and "sexy teacher" which made me feel flush from head to toe and my stomach do some crazy flip flops. I am also a little suspicious that this costume was intended to keep us from going to the party at all, which was confirmed when she invited me for "just a small pre-party" glass of wine. Luckily I convinced her we should go for just a short while to not be rude. I don't want my friends thinking we are now "that couple" and always bail on stuff when we said we would be there but I'm starting to think this might be the shortest party stay ever.

Stef  
I like Lena's friends. I assumed I would because she is a great judge of character, I mean look at who she is dating but I'm a little over being at the party instead of being over her (Haha- things are always so funny in my head). As much as I REALLY wanted to stay in, its been nice meeting other lesbians to hang out with. Before meeting Lena I had avoided really hanging out with any so I wouldn't be outed by association. Wow my fear was really messed up and scary. Anyway, I have been dutifully mingling and I'm trying to let her catch up with her friends but all can think about is getting my hands in her amazing hair and covering that beautiful long neck with kisses, well covering everything with kisses. I'm not sure if it's being with friends or the uniform but she seems to have a different confidence about her tonight. Not that she isn't always confident but somethings just a little different. She promised me we wouldn't stay long but if we are here much longer I'm going to have to corner her in the bathroom for some extra credit.

Lena  
I'm so glad we came so I could catch up with friends and admittedly show Stef off. It looks like she is really getting along with everyone. It didn't occur to me until we got here that she probably doesn't have many gay friends. Even so, I'm about to my limit of not touching her inappropriately at this party. I think we either need to make an exit soon or at least get a little preview of later. Luckily she is in the hall near the bathroom looking at some group pictures so I take the chance and drag into the bathroom. Haha that took her by complete surprise! I know we can't do much but I just need to get my lips and hands on her even if it's just for a minute. Maybe it's the uniform that's taken over but I've now pinned her to the wall and am planting soft but strategic kisses all over her. I love that little moan she does when I hit the right spot and as much an I know we need to leave I can't help sliding my leg between her thighs. Luckily the skirt is so short it easily rides up and I can feel her hips starting to grind on my thigh. She is definitely warm, wet and ready to go. Her hands are in my hair and this little "treat" has turned into a full blown make out session that I can't seem to slow down or stop until we hear pounding on the door. Sheepishly we open the door and realize we are now "that couple" the one who locks down the only bathroom for their own amusement. Well it's been fun and I did say we were only staying a short while so we make a hasty exit to pick this back up at Stef's place. We are definitely ready for some more tricks and treats.


End file.
